


Long Time Coming - A Changechildren side story

by haruka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, changechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe and Tezuka discuss the good points of another couple.</p><p>This is an AU side story for the early days of my AU Changechildren fic.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming - A Changechildren side story

Long Time Coming – A Changechildren side story (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

It was a beautiful evening for a walk in the park. The skies were clear, and the air was cold. Atobe, due to his Ice power, wasn't bothered by it and could have gone out in a t-shirt. However, as much as he loved attracting attention, having strangers boggle at how he could withstand cold wasn't fun, so he wore a coat for appearances. Beside him, his gloved hand in Atobe's, his boyfriend Tezuka's power of Electricity could keep enough current flowing through himself so he would not freeze, but also found a coat was still necessary.

"The stars are out," Atobe observed, gazing up at them. "Rather romantic, isn't it?"

Tezuka wasn't one to wax poetic. He simply squeezed Atobe's hand in response.

They followed the path toward the duck pond and saw that they weren't the only ones enjoying the night air.

"Fuji and Kawamura," Atobe noted in surprise. The other pair were feeding the ducks and apparently having a good time together, oblivious to their arrival. "Is this something new?" he asked Tezuka.

"Not exactly," he replied. "They've been working up to it since Freshman year."

Atobe tilted his head, watching Kawamura take a kernel of corn out of a bag, then infuse enough heat into his fingers with his Fire power to make it pop. Fuji laughed with delight and Kawamura blushed.

"Seeing them at the tennis matches, it was always obvious that there was something there; the way they acted around each other. Back at the mansion, it's even more pronounced. Why haven't they just admitted it to each other?"

"Taka's too shy," Tezuka explained. "And Fuji … I think he was trying not to distract Taka from his responsibilities. There was his father's restaurant, and Kawamura-san was already unsure about his son playing tennis at all. Factoring in a boyfriend would just make the pressure worse, and Fuji knew it."

"Well," Atobe said decisively, "if it helps keep Fuji's Siren power in check, I'll be their biggest supporter."

Tezuka couldn't help but agree. There wasn't anyone in the Changechildren mansion that wasn't unnerved by Fuji's power to enslave all who looked into his eyes. No one except Taka, who had already been in love with him before his power manifested.

"Let's leave them to their date, whether or not they realize they're on one," Tezuka suggested.

"Certainly," Atobe agreed with a secretive smile. "But first, some ambience." He spread his hands to envelop their surroundings, leaving a beautiful, diamond-like coating of sparkling ice on every tree and bush.

"Not bad," Tezuka approved, then pointed toward a pair of the park lights that had burnt out and not been replaced. He fed them a supply of electricity that would keep them twinkling off the ice until long after Fuji and Taka left.

Their work done, the two team Captains slipped arms around each other and headed back home.

\--

Theme: Free-for-all Friday  
Prompt: Any, any, your OTP's OTP.

(2011)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
